Wicked: Strange Happenings
by terrietont
Summary: Elphaba Thropp, Glinda upland, Boq munchkin, Fyero tibbular and Nessarose Thropp all come together. When a strange beast from another world threatens to destroy the home they call Oz.


Glinda, terrified at the sudden disappearance of Ozians goes to investigate emerald city. "Where in Oz's name is everyone!?" Glinda was frantic and terrified. "Oh my Munchkin." she gasped in disbelief. What was once a city of many brightly emerald dressed. civilians, had become a deserted Emerald palace, no sign of life anywhere...  
The enchantress walked trembling into the green building. "H-hello?" she cried out with a little stutter. "Oh Zod" she mumbled in her hand. "Wizard? Biq? Anyone?" she felt a shiver crawl down her spine. Something defiantly wasn't right...

Elphaba and Fyero had hidden in a cave far away from the cities in Oz. The green girl couldn't be more sad. She was safe, but what good was being safe and hidden if you couldn't see your only friend ever?

Fyero went over to her, he sighed in sorrow: there wasn't a thing that either of them could do to help re-unite the girls.

But that was all about to change. "Elphaba!" A very familiar voice shouted from afar. Elphaba gasped, heart Beating at the similarity.

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she mounted herself on her broomstick. "Elphaba no!" Fyero ran after her with his hand out trying to stop her. Elphaba looked back at him with a short worry, Flew off and down the horizon.

"What are you doing?! That voice could be anyone!" Fyero shouted after her.

"I'll handle it!" Elphaba snapped back at him obviously getting tired with him treating her like a damsel in distress. "  
Elphaba!" he yelled as she was just out of sight.

The Witch's head was reeling and throbbing, a stress a worry, a vision. She could have sworn she heard that voice before... Gasping the girl's memories flooded back. "Nessa" she mumbled in complete and utter disbelief.

As she got down into the source of the noise, she saw a house... Wait a house? Could it be...? She rushed around the debris looking for any sign of life. "Elphaba help!" A young girl's cry came from under the house. "NESSA!" she screamed locking her eyes on her no-longer deceased sister. Nessa grunted pulling herself out from under the house. "Y-you- you're alive?!" Elphaba questioned at her sister eyes wide, surely she was dreaming... Nessa was dead.  
"Elphaba!" Nessa stood up clinging onto Elphaba in a hug. The green girl stood uncertain and a little uncomfortable. Her sister never gave her that kind of affection. "Nessa... I" Elphaba began choking on her words, what was she to say after seeing her sister dead, and now Alive?!  
"It's my fault" Nessa retorted looking sincerely at her. "What?" Nessa looked down sadly. "I'm sorry for being so... Horrible to you over the past." She began to shed tears. Elphaba's eyes widened she just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Not only was her sister alive, she was also a lot nicer.. This has to be a dream She thought again. It just didn't make sense.

"Help!" Another loud cry erupted from the left of the house. A small pit of mud, and a munchkin.

"Get me out!" he cried sinking slowly into the brown obis. "B-Boq?!" Nessa gasped, shock, amazement and anger mixed within her thoughts. Boq just looked back shocked, but still he didn't properly recognize the two girls "You're not a tinman?!..." Nessa yelled aloud.

Nessa and Elphaba ran over and removed him from the pit. Elphaba gasped still feeling like she was dreaming or she had gone insane.

Boq looked at himself, cracking a smile. "I have a heart! I have a heart! I'm not tin anymore!" he shouted to the heavens as his smile slowly disappeared registering the two witches. "Nessarose?" he asked fear taking his form. "Yes." she replied simply. "E-Elphaba?" he said with a little bit more anger. "G-get away from me!" he jumped backwards from the green witch. "They said you were dead!" he yelled. "You lied, you lied to us all" Boq yelled again with anger welling up inside him. "You wicked witch!" He accused as Nessa gasped getting angry. "Boq you listen to me! I know you hate Elphaba, but we must stick together if we are to survive forever!" She calmed Boq who looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean?!" he asked completely out of place. "Help somebody help! A blonde girl in a sparkling pink dress came running, stopped in her tracks as she stared shocked. "Elphie?!" she uttered before Fyero had seen someone he'd never thought he'd see again. "G-Glinda?!" The whole group of young adults were shocked and quite frankly scared. Finally Elphaba spoke up. "no-no th-this in-isn't r-real!" she stuttered feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Without a warning Glinda dramatically waved her hand back and fainted onto the grass. Nessa looked at the unconscious Glinda. "How- Wha- How's this?" she blurted uncontrollably.  
Fyero held onto Elphaba as she was too stunned to protest his affection. "How is this humanly possible?!" Boq shouted shock and fear surrounding his presents. Elphaba then looked at fyero. "Come to think of it, Fyero wasn't a scarecrow this morning..." A realization swept over her. Glinda woke up on cue. "Huh Wha- Huah? Ah" she muttered out unladylike and very fatigued. "Okay what the Shiz is going on!?" Glinda screamed out nearly hyperventilating. "Glin' calm down" Elphaba tried to sooth her. "ELPHIE YOU WERE ALIVE THIS WHOLE OZIAN TIME?!" she yelled at the green girl. For once Elphaba was actually scared of her. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?!" She continued making Elphaba wince in regret. Finally Fyero spoke up. "We had to fake her death!" he admitted. Glinda was no longer furious but shocked. Fyero sighed in sadness. "It was the only way to keep her safe..." Elphaba looked at him worryingly. "Oh Fyero" she murmured. Glinda spoke up softly between the two. "I never.. realized how much Elphie meant to you..." Fyero sighed. Suddenly without warning, Glinda ran straight over to perplexed Elphaba hugging her tightly. "I missed you more than you know" she whispered into Elphaba's dress. The green girl was clueless awkward, and scared. "I did too" she admitted Glinda looked up at her face smiling. Nessa looked at Elphaba in sorrow. "I feel like a monster, making you go through all that torture all these years" she cried also hugging into Elphaba. Still really uncomfortable with all this affection she smiled awkwardly. "Nessa. I am a monster, well I turned into one..." Elphaba muttered earning a gasp from both Nessa and Glinda. "That is so not true Elphie!" Glinda prorated, earning a small doubtful chuckle from her friend. "No you are not a monster!" Nessa protested angrily. Boq didn't say a word, he had only threatening words to say to her, so he decided to not say anything.

After the adults recovered from their shock and Elphaba's torment against herself they all cautiously looked around at the deserted area.

"What do we do now?" Boq asked Worryingly.

A loud strange growl came from a distance in front of them. Glinda held Fyero tightly as Elphaba walked toward the sound. With Nessa wheeling behind her, Boq decided to get close to Glinda.

Suddenly a fearsome cybernetic beast came out of the bushes. A slender small body with metal-like limbs, a big black button for a nose, a large skinny dog-like mouth, four tube-like arms, one big glowing red eye, that looked more like full face glasses, two downed ears on the side of it's head, robotic hands. And it's entire colour was light grey with the additional red eye.

Glinda screamed at the top of her lungs. Elphaba instinctively fought back with a large magic blast pulsing towards the beast, Fyero guarded everyone else. The cybernetic beast growled hinting a slight robotic tone in it's vocals. It's legs were advanced and stumpy. And it's eye blinked like a normal eye. "What are you!?" Nessa yelled fearfully at the creature. The creature just snarled in response grabbing a large weapon of some sort. A huge cylinder inside a firearm contained red slime. The creature loaded the slime inside the weapon. It aimed it at Elphaba as a loud and furious booting sound emitted from the device allowing the colour of the slime to brighten and shake inside the gun. Elphaba moved out as soon as the gun shot out a shiny ball of slime towards her direction. the beam impacted against a stone wall, creating a red explosion breaking the stone to pieces. Elphaba just stared at it wide eyes. "What the..." Now muttered in shock. This creature sure had weapons of mass destruction. Some strange reason it wasn't proud at what it had done. It was growling furiously as it stomped it's stubby feet in frustration. Obviously it was trying to hit Elphaba but hopelessly missed, tucking a tantrum. The creature began loading up another chunk of ammunition slime. Elphaba saw this and immediately knocked it out of the creatures claws. It growled and gasped as it desperately tried to get it's weapon back. But Elphaba had already picked it up. She was probably going to kill it. As soon as she began to lead this monster to it's imitate doom, it grabbed a small blade, glowing bright blue. And prepares to attack the witch with it. Elphaba groaned frustrated as the little demon jumped off her slightly clawed back and onto a stone ledge. The creature gave a smirk before waving it's four arms in the air tipping back and fourth, taunting her. As soon as she tried to get it back it vanished. A silver flow took over the monsters figure as she just stared in fear, anger and shock.

"What was that thing?" Nessa asked. "I have no idea, but I'm gonna kill it" Elphaba scowled angrily

They began to hear another familiar growl, Another one of those creatures was present: this one however seemed to not notice or care about the Ozians.

Nessa's eyes widened in fear, Elphaba crept towards the careless creature. "Fae no!" Fyero shouted gaining the attention of the beast. "Fyero you idiot!" Elphaba said through gritted teeth, Fyero stepped back feeling stupid for his lack of preparing. as the creature loaded up it's own ammunition of slime. Luckily this time the green girl knew how to stop it, The creature seemed to take a breathing space when it loaded up it's weaponry.

"Not this time you little brats!" Elphaba exclaimed before quickly and swiftly scooping the creature unexpectedly from the ground. She struggled to hold it as it flailed in her arm desperately trying to escape.

Glinda gasped obviously horrified at the little monstrosity in her friends hand. "Get rid of that thing Elphie!" she squealed.

Elphaba looked at the little monster. "Not yet..." she said through a wickedly stare. As if the monster knew what she was going to do, it gulped and looked at her fearfully. She just scowled even more. "Yeah you should be scared!" She threatened. Her left hand was under the creatures legs, to stop it from kicking itself out. Unexpectedly a strange black fluid came out of the creatures behind area. "What!?" Elphaba grimaced in disgust wiping off the fluid. Nessa and Glinda both grimaced. "Did it wet itself?" Nessa asked disgusted. Elphaba wiped her hand again: she shrugged. "Probably"  
Glinda gave off the longest and loudest. "Eeeewwwwwwwwwww"  
Nessa looked at her weirdly. Boq looked towards the terrified creature in elphaba's other hand. "What is it?!" He asked. "I have no clue Boq..." Elphaba said slightly irritated at these questions, she didn't know the answer too.

The creature was shaking in her dry hand, holding it up with one hand and wiping the other she still couldn't get over the fact that this thing.. Whatever it was had internal organs, they assumed it had like a bladder, since it could wet itself but they still weren't sure.

"Elphie it's evil, get rid of it!" Glinda squealed hiding behind Fyero. "I don't believe anyone or anything is truly evil..." she said pointing to herself. The creature was probably beyond petrified she could feel it stop flailing, and actually gave in to it's fate. It was still shaking though. Nessa wheeled closer to the creature, aware making sure she wasn't directly near it's legs after what it had done to Elphaba's hand. "What do you or your friends want?!" she startled the creature. It looked at her, it's ears pulled back in fear, it's red eye paler, and it's grey robotic skin, slightly green. A part of the handicapped girl couldn't help but feel sorry for it. It looked towards the gang frowning terrified.

"Elphaba wait" Nessa said. "What?" The green girl replied. "Give it to me" she said as Elphaba thought hard. "I don't know it might hurt you Nessa"

She hesitantly let Nessa take the creature, which was easy because the creature was too afraid and tired to keep fighting. "it's okay little guy" Nessa soothed to it. It looked up cocking it's head to one side. "Don't worry, we were just afraid you might've killed us" She cradled the cybernetic species as if it were a baby.

Shocking everyone else the thing actually looked like it's smiling was genuine and not a taunt. It cooed loudly as it's red eye regained colour. Elphaba looked t Nessa in shock. Boq looked to her in shock and amazement. "Nessarose how did you?" He started. "I don't know, I figured this thing wasn't evil, like Elphaba said; I too don't believe in such things." Nessa commented smiling at the supposedly tamed cybernetic monster. "I'll call you Zexon" She exclaimed as she got so many incoherent looks from everyone else. The creature stayed the same. "It means kind hearted in Munchkin" Elphaba's mouth agape and Glinda's eyes horrified: Boq however was actually impressed, he just didn't show it: and Fyero: had many mixed emotions. "Zexon" supposedly, well they assumed it... Umm HE fell asleep in Nessa's arms. A low tone of robotic snoring, just made the others stare at it in disbelief. How such a beast could come out hostile and change it's form completely when fear overtook it.


End file.
